Timelines (Timeframe)
TIME TRAVEL THEORIES You can’t change big events, but small trivial events can be affected and changed. CASUAL LOOPS can occur. WORLDLINES. You can’t change the past, you can visit and view but not change and the future is changeable. Time travel under the parallel universe hypothesis. This scenario has the potential to preserve free will, but breaks symmetry between universes. 3. Alternate timelines. In this version of time travel, there are multiple coexisting alternate histories, so that when the traveler goes back in time, he/she ends up in a new timeline where historical events can differ from the timeline he/she came from, but her original timeline does not cease to exist (this means the grandfather paradox can be avoided since even if the time traveler's grandfather is killed at a young age in the new timeline, he still survived to have children in the original timeline, so there is still a causal explanation for the traveler's existence). Time travel may actually create a new timeline that diverges from the original timeline at the moment the time traveler appears in the past, or the traveler may arrive in an already existing parallel universe (though unless the parallel universe's history was identical to the time traveler's history up until the point where the time traveler appeared, it is questionable whether the latter version qualifies as 'time travel'). Immutable timelines Time travel in a type 1 universe does not allow paradoxes such as the grandfather paradox to occur, where one deduces both a conclusion and its opposite (in the case of the grandfather paradox, one can start with the premise of the time traveler killing his grandfather, and reach the conclusion that the time traveler will not be able to kill his grandfather since he was never born) though it can allow other paradoxes to occur. The general consequences are that time travel to the traveler's past is difficult, and many time travelers find themselves adventuring deeper and deeper into their future. A version of the ontological paradox. The appearance of the traveler is the result of his disappearance a few seconds later. In this scenario, the traveler is traveling along a closed timelike curve. The Novikov self-consistency principle can also result in an ontological paradox (also known as the knowledge or information paradox) where the very existence of some object or information is a time loop. Aborginial Australians & Yogi in India can bend time. Aborginies believe in Dream Time. Instantaneous TIME TRAVEL. Mental time travel. Spikes outside of town. Aliens/future humans. Timeline D This timeline is created by an incursion made by a future version of Ted East using a co-opted time travel device created by Dr. Lloyd Carpenter. The version of East encountered here is from ten years in the plausible future of Timeline C, circa 1502. Timeline C This timeline diverges on July 24, 1492 (Julian calendar) when the city of San Vincente, California and Perth, Australia are catapulted back into time via space-time anamoly in 2015. April 1492 San Vincente, CA and Perth, Australia arrived in the 15th century, unknowingly and unexplicably, the residents of both cities soon come to terms with the fact that they may never return to the 21st century. However, Dr. Ted East and Martin Cole, and several other residents, join forces to find the man they suspect of sending them back through time. Dr. Lloyd Carpenter, brother of Wes, was behind their time travel. His purpose was to create a new world that would bend to his will. And follow his guidelines which would eventually lead to world peace in his eyes, if achieved. Timeline B This timeline diverges in 1995, when scientists accidently sent a capsule back in time in the year 2062. May 1974 The Carpenter Brothers receive doctorates from an Ivy League college at 23, graduated High School at 15, received bachelorette degree at 19, graduate degree at 21. 20 years of experiments, previously worked in the United States space program. August 1982 Brookhaven National Laboratory, New York. Dr. Wes Carpenter is killed in a lab accident. October 1994 'Washington, DC. '''After years of discussion, Dr. Lloyd Carpenter fails to acquire funding from the United States government for time travel experiment. Funds reappropriated to National Labs and NSF. October 1995 '''Livermore, CA. '(Alias Dr. Ted East and Martin Cole) arrive in the past, however, their presence alone creates an alternate reality of events. The two men work with the time travel exchange project by the U.S. government, who initially want to keep them under strict surveillance. After a few months they are given freedom under a statute of the Witness Protection program after declaring them refugees. Cole is restricted from making money on his knowledge of the future but still does, Ted is asked to teach at a school as an unremarkable professor. July 1996 'Stanford University, CA. '''East and Cole join the Carpenters to experiment on psychiatric patients for use in a very localized form of time travel. 2001-2002 '''Washington, DC. '''Dr. Lloyd Carpenter publishes paper and writes the book "The Untapped Resource." 2015 '''San Vincente, CA/Perth, Australia. '''In the afternoon of June 17th, the fifty thousand residents of San Vincente, California are catapulted back through time to the year 1492. While many residents are bewildered and at a loss to explain this occurence, Dr. Ted East and Martin Cole believe this to be the work of a fellow scientist from Timeline A, East convinces the residents that it was a naturally occuring space-time anamoly, like a shard of glass moving through space and time. Event is known as "The Flash." Timeline A The prime timeline, in the year 2019, scientists at work at the Large Hadron Collider discover the seeds of what would become the theories to allow for practical time travel. By 2050s, the first expedition into the past was made. In 2062, a time travel scientist (alias Dr. Ted East) and a companion (alias Martin Cole) travel back in time to 1995 where they remain until 2015. When the city of San Vincente is catapulted back through time to the year 1492. 1980-1981 A scientist in Hawaii postulates the idea of naturally occuring space-time anamolies. 2015 Present day to those who preceive this article. 2019 Physicists at the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland fire two particles at each other at speeds approaching the speed of light and accidently find the "afterglow" of two identical particles. Leading the physicists to believe that they had actually engaged in a type of time travel. In fact, subsequent experiments and mathematical equations aid in the discovery of time travel. "We're recreating the forces present at the start of the Big Bang." 2029-2032 First small molecules, then tiny inanimate objects, then animals sent back in time. 2055 '''May 7. '''After 36 years of experimentation and sending small inanimate objects and tiny organisms back through time. The first human being travels back through time and arrives in the year 1995. 2062 '''November 28. '''First successful probes sent back in time. (Alias ''Dr. Ted East and Martin Cole) travel to 1995 where they remain, sending back reports to the future on a periodical basis. Suggestions *http://io9.com/say-hello-to-the-particle-accelerator-of-the-future-512938626 *Early 21st century- India vs. Pakistan. Korean reunification. Great War in the Middle East. War for Eurasia. War Against Communism. War of the Americas. Sino-Russo War. Drug War. futuretimeline.net 21st century (2013-2099) *2nd Great Depression (2015-2019), World energy crisis (2020-2035), Bioterror on the rise (2025-2030), European collapse (2035-2040), Tech singularity (2045), Blue China (2045-2049), India rules the world (2050), End of the oil age (2059-2061), Global political and economic systems are in a period of immense transition (2060-2100), First space elevator (2075-2080), Manned mission to Jupiter (2085-2089) 2010s *(2014) Internet has surpassed TV, 1 WTC opens, robot pack mules, Army Blues, Automated retail. (2015) US takes limited role in Middle East, USS Gerald R. Ford launched, Gay marriage legal in UK, 3D printing, OLED screens, resurrect Wholly Mammoth, New Horizons arrives at Pluto. (2016) ISRO launch, Space hotels, agricultural robots, laser guns used by US Navy, Pill to prevent sunburn available, Rio de Janiero Summer Olympics. (2017) Death of Queen Elizabeth, formation of the New Commonwealth, Prince Charles becomes King, EU expands, FLNG platform, M1A3 enters service, 1st SLS launch, tooth regeneration. (2018) US/EU missile defense in Romania & Poland, Europe federates, Oil drilling in the Arctic, complex surgery by robots, insect-robot spies. (2019) LHC experiments, China's 1st stealth fighter, Aral Sea disappears. 2020s *(2020) UHDTV available, HoloTV, truly life-like CGI, race to the Moon, Tokyo Summer Olympics. (2021) Water crisis in the American south-west, 1st artificial kidney, mind reading tech for law enforcement. (2022) nanotech clothes, deafness fully cured. (2023) migraines fully cured. (2024) US official exist of the Middle East, refuge crisis, gay marriage legal in all US states, common cold fully cured, Square Kilometer array completed. (2025) Medical nanobots, Chinese economy booms, vertical farms exist in major cities, railguns on US Navy ships, stress & anxiety levels high, aquaculture evolves, Alzheimer's close to be cured. (2027) carbon sequestration, peak coal in China. (2028) ISS deorbited, printed electronics are common, UK reaches 20 million people, UAV's replace F-35 Lightning II, amputees regrow lost limbs. (2029) Human-like AI, heavy automation in major industries, intelligent advertising, Lake Chad disappears. 2030s *(2030) Global population crisis, US declining power, most cars are plug-in, AIDS & Cancer nearly fully curable, India is the most populous country in the world, fully accurate weather modeling, space junk issue, next generation military helicopter flies. (2031) Bangkok abandoned, stem cell pharms, married couples are rare, chocolate is rare. (2033) Peak phosphorus, hypersonic airliners, holographic wall screens. (2035) Turmoil in the Middle East: poverty-ridden, "brain drain," holographic recreations of dead people, robots dominate the battlefield. (2037) in-vitro meat, Alzheimer's cured, bionic eyes for rich, map of the Kuiper Belt, USAF stealth bomber, quantum computing. (2039) fully-immersive VR, universal translators, nanotech fabrics, virtual telepathy, US population reaches 400 million, extreme heatwaves across the US. 2040s *(2040) "Energy islands," India's economy surpasses US and China, orbital solar power stations. (2041) Global temps have risen two degrees. (2042) Global population reaches 9 billion, white minority in the US. (2044) Pan American Highway. (2045) Gulf Coast abandoned due to increased hurricane activity, humanoid machines reach human intelligence levels. (2047) Fully automated military aircraft. (2048) Reversible biostasis available. (2049) Robots are commonplace in homes and workplaces, Dead Sea drying up. 2050s *(2050) India is the #1 country in the world ahead of the US, China, Europe, Japan, Russia and Brazil in that order; Humanity is at a crossroads, 45% of the Amazonian rainforest is destroyed, wildfires have tripled, smaller, safer, hi-tech automobiles; (2051) Hyperfast crime scene analysis. (2053) "Designer babies" for the rich. (2054) Rainfall intensity increases 20%. (2055) Vast majority of countries are democratic, traditional media is fragmented and diversified, spaceflight has taken a leap forward-many believe that space is a good way to alleviate the ills of the planet Earth, extrasolar planets can be imaged directly with stunning clarity. (2057) 10 billion humans, 3 degree rise in global temperature, handheld MRI scanners. (2058) Radio telescope constructed on the Moon. (2059) Permanent human presence on Mars. 2060s *(2060) Flood barriers in NYC, tropical cyclones wreak havoc on the Mediterranean, aging populous, He-3 mining on the Moon, technology has transformed education. (2061) Halley's Comet returns, UK population is 80 million. (2062) Nanofabricators are a mainstream consumer product. (2064) IT's share of the economy is 20%. (2065) Longevity treatments halt aging, self-assembling buildings made of nanotech, invisibility suits in military use, insurance crisis. Category:ARC Category:Timeframe